Bath Time
by inoku
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku talk about their feelings and get closer like sex closer lol o and a baby just might happen along with those two who knows actually i do so read lol!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha but if I did I would have inuyasha and miroku hook up but thats the reason I am writing this fanfic.

Inuyasha was setting in a tree overlooking a small lake , not really thinking about anything in particular . Just lazing around on a day were there was nothing to do really Kagome was back at her time for some stupid test Miroku was back at the old hags village as well was Sango , Kilala and Shippo everything was calm and boring or at least that's what Inuyasha thought. "Kami im so freaking bored there is nothing to do in the boring ass town"said to himself and sighed. He opened his eyes to see Miroku walking past some trees and stop at the lake throw down his staff and start to take on his robes Inuyasha knew he shouldn't watch but he couldn't take his eyes of the monk. Miroku slid his robes completely "ah now I can wash all this dirt and muck of me" he said as he slid into the water Inuyasha who was watching all of this had a funny filling in his stomach and in his pants. He watched the monk bathe for a while and decided that he himself was quiet dirty and needed to take a bath and if it happened to be with the monk so be it. So he jumped down from his perch in the tree and walked over to the lakes edge and started to undress himself Miroku now just noticing Inuyasha was staring as the silver haired half demon slid into the water a few feet away from were he stood in the water. "Hey Miroku I just thought I would take a bath you don't mind do you?" the half demon said while dunked himself underwater as soon as he emerged couldn't help but look over his body tan , muscular , dripping water and his silver hair clinging to his body his looked like some sort of God that he would love to worship. Though he would never revel his fillings for the hanyou "of course not Inuyasha your welcome to bath here" he spat out blushing "thanks I needed a bath" the inu demon said will washing his underarms Miroku snickered "well obviously you smell like a skunk Inuyasha" he said will sending a wave of water at him and soaking Inuyasha. "He you don't smell much better you stupid monk!"while sending a wave of water at the houshi "haha you missed me you smelly little puppy" he regretted saying that as soon as he said it a naked Inuyasha came flying at him " now you've got me mad Miroku". Inuaysha pounced on Miroku dunking his head underwater "now who stinks you stupid monk" Inuyasha yelled as he keep Mirokus head underwater "Miroku? Miroku! o no I killed him!" Inuaysha was ranting as he dragged Mirokus limp body onto the shore. "Miroku wake up please!" he screeched between giving Miroku mouth to mouth after a few breaths Inuyasha felt something on his butt, but he didn't have time to worry about that as he continued to breathe into the limp form. This time when the half demon went down to breath for the monk and tried to pull back he found that he couldn't he felt something moveing around in his mouth and then he found that it was the monks tongue at first he tried to pull back but soon gave in to the warm moist heat of Mirokus mouth. Inuyasha was finally able to pull back when the monk need air as they broke apart they looked into each others eyes.

Yeah I know not much of a cliffy but ill be sure to update as soon as I can but not that soon cause im lazy well any way strikes a pose on with the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha so don't sue and what not.

The horny hanyou chap 2

It had been a few days since Inuyashas encounter at the lake and inuyasha refused to speak of it and miroku dint what to push Inuyasha into something he dint want to do so he let him be for now. Inuyasha was setting in a tree as usual thinking about what had happened between him and Miroku a few nights ago he hadn't been able to think about anything else but Miroku the feel of his warm lips pressed against his he craved those sugar coded lips he wanted to see and feel him rithing beneath him in ecstasy , panting and moaning his name. And he was determined to get what he wanted. While they were traveling the gang had come across a village which of course Miroku with a "dark ora" that was near their village being the sly monk that he was. Graciously the people gave them food and shelter with Inuyasha and Miroku in one building and Sango as well as Shippo and Kagome in another. They all sat down with the head villager and ate dinner it was wonderful but Inuyasha was gobbling down his food "Inuyasha quit being such a pig and show some manners why don't you" Inuyasha either dint hear Kagome or dint care as he continued to consume his food " Inuyasha I said show some manners!" Kagome said louder with a vein popping out on her head "crew who blitch" (screw you bitch) Kagomes eye twitch and then there was a loud bang which was Inuyasha hitting the floor " that should teach you some manners". After dinner everyone went to their living areas the boys to theirs and the girls to theirs with the exception of Shippo who went with the girls. Inuyasha sat in the corner in his usually setting posture sword in hand, while the monk lied across the other part of the room Miroku couldn't take the silence "Inuyasha?" he gave a grunt of acknowledgment "are you mad at me inuyasha? If this is about the kiss im sorry if I upset..." he was caught off guard as the Inus lips collided with his own in a hungry almost desperate kiss. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity just kissing and feeling each others presence till the need for air drove them apart "Miroku I don't know what this is im feeling" he said while looking the houshi in his purple pools that captivated him to no end. " I know I love you Inuyasha" he stated cupping the hanyous cheek in his hand " Miroku will you... I mean... what I want to say is I want to know how I feel about you and I think it will help will you... let me make love to you?" the monk was startled by the question so warm and sentimental "of course Inu-chan I'd do anything for you". With that invitation the hanyou pressed his lips against the monks slowly lowering him and his new lover the lie down on the mat. Inuyasha placed small kisses on Mirokus neck causing the man beneath him to give out small moans of pleasure he could smell Mirokus arousal as he started to slowly remove the purple robe off of him. The Inu started to lick and suckle on the nape of the houshis neck 'he tastes so good I wonder what he will sound like with me inside him' he thought will still attacking the younger boys neck beneath him. Miroku ground his hips into Inuyasha showing that he wanted him now "eager are we monk?" he responded by once again grounding his hips against the other boys " Inu please I want you". Inuyasha not wanting to prolong the suffering of his lover quickly but gently removed both boys's cloths the silver haired boy lay atop the raven haired boy planting small but affectionate kisses along his jaw line. Shivering at the amount of love he felt in HIS hanyous kisses he wrapped his arms around the half demons neck slowly leaning forward to lick a drop of sweat that formed on Inuyashas shoulder. The Inu brought two fingers up to HIS monks mouth to act as a lube he felt Mirokus tongue playing with his fingers after he thought they were wet enough he pulled them out of his mouth and slowly started pushing one digit into the monks tight heat exalting in a moan from his lover beneath him Inu slowly rocked his finger back and forth inside the opening slowly added a second finger as to stretch him for what was surely bigger than a three fingers. " baby I want you inside me now please?" "Are you sure that I should now I haven't finished stretching you" he said still rocking his fingers " yes im sure I love you I know that you wont hurt me on purpose" Inuyasha nodded and slowly removed his fingers and he alined himself with Mirokus passage he looked up at him a silent request to continue the monk nodded and that was all he needed he gently slid into his lover. He pulled almost all the way out of him leaving only his head in him he felt Miroku wrap his legs around his waist Inuyasha started of at a slow place slowly picking up speed "Inu puppy don't tease me please go faster" he leaned up and gave his monk a small kiss before grabbing his waist and continuing at a speed even a full demon would envy. After a minute or so Inuyasha felt he was close so he brought a shaky hand up to the monks now weeping arousal pumping it in time with his thrust he heard his lover scream his name and release all over his hand he couldn't help but coming just a few moments after Miroku they lay with each other sweating and panting holding on to their partner in fear of falling into the eternal bliss that was love. "Miroku I love you" the half demon said causing the monk the smile " I love you to Inuyasha I always have and always will even if you do smell like wet dog after a bath" Inu smiled and kissed Miroku goodnight on the lips before gently drifting off into the dream world with his love in his arms he never felt me contempt.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha so don't be all mad I am not making any money.

Inuyasha awoke sometime in the afternoon looking next to him he saw Miroku wrapped up in his arms ' he looks like an angel when he sleeps' Inu thought as he slowly leaned forward and kissed HIS sleeping lover. The monk opened his eyes to see the half demon staring down at him "good morning koi" he said slowly leaning forward to place a kiss on his hanyous " morning Miroku" I knock on the door came " Inuyasha , Miroku get up its almost noon" and with that she was gone " so puppy what are we going to tell Sango and kagome?" Inuyasha snorted "lets let them find out on their own they are smart girls and I aint a puppy, houshi im a full grown man" Miroku laughed at started to put on his cloths as did his 'puppy' they exited the hut to find the rest of the Gumi already waiting for them at the end of the village entrance " hurry up you guys lets get going" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang(sry don't know how to spell it) over her shoulder. "Well lets get going puppy" the monk said before walking towards the group with inuyasha trailing not far behind muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'im not a puppy' as they once again off on their journey to find the jewel shards.

In a couple of weeks Inuyashas and Mirokus relationship had grown stronger , the rest of the Gumi found out about the twos coupling after the first day Miroku cant keep his hands of Inu they were all happy for the couple and supported them. As the group were walking down the road when the hanyous sensitive nose picked up the smell of blood he stopped "what is it Inu?" Miroku said gripping his loves hand tighter. " I smell blood, and lots of it its coming from that from that way" he started dragging Miroku and himself to the area were the smell was coming from. The group were shocked to find village totally destroyed , dead bodies lay everywhere. There was a noise the group looked to where they noise came from readying their weapons if needed , a female demon that looked like a human except white dog ears that looked liked Inuyashas " please take care of my baby im not going to be alive much longer my wounds are to severe please take him and give him a good home" she handed miroku the baby boy that they all could tell was born just a few hours ago, the female demon fell to the ground dead, Inuyasha looked at the boy that his boyfriend was holding " Miroku I think we just became dads".

The gang sat around the fire they made, the sun had just gone down and they were fixing dinner the silence was broken with a question from Miroku "Inu what should we name him?" he said as he slowly rocked the sleeping baby boy in his arms they had stopped by a farm and gotten some milk for the baby. "So you guys are really going to adopt him as your son?" kagome questioned looking at the hanyou and houshi. " Of course I mean that is if Inuyasha wants to have a child with me" he stated and looked at his boyfriend who was sitting in a tree above the group. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked over to his friends and bent down next to Miroku and cupped his face in his hands " Don't be an idiot Miroku duh I want to have a family with you I love you and would do anything for you" he finished by placing a kiss on his lovers lips with that they all went to bed Miroku and the baby wrapped up in Inuyashas strong embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

1So yeah sorry about how long it took me to update but im a lazy ass lol well so here we go hope u still read.

I do not own Inuyasha.

Thoughts ok I changed it to Italics to express though so thoughts look like _this_ got it.

Inuyasha sat holding the baby boy while his lover slept, he looked down at the child who decided he was hungry and wanted to be feed a few minutes ago. He being the only one awakened by its cry _/how the hell did they not wake up he screams like a harpy...but he's still cute...I did not just say that...ugh whatever/_. While the half demon was thinking Miroku woke up, gazing at the site of Inuyasha with their baby made his heart warm, he decided that he would sneak up on his lover and surprise him with a morning kiss.

Miroku tip toed quietly as humanly possible over to the red back of his lover _/ uh look at that ass ... must ... not ... grope/_ but his hand had a mind of its own he watched as his hand was just about... "Miroku touch my ass and lose your hand" Inuyasha glared over his shoulder at the lecherous monk. "Aw Inu your no fun" whined his boyfriend as he plopped down behind the man and baby, bending forward to lightly press a kiss to the others shoulder.

"What do you think we should name him?" Miroku thought over this question for a bit. "How about Shuichi?" Inuyasha responded with a 'keh' so he tried again and got the same response so he made a name up "Inoku?"( I am not trying to put myself in this fic I just think it's a cute name don't u? Lol) the half demon though for I moment "I think I actually have a good name there im glad I thought of it." the monk just raised an eyebrow as the other continued to congratulate himself on a job well done. "So Inoku it is then" they both turned back to the now awake baby he did strongly resemble Inuyasha and Miroku with his white hair and dog ears and his purple eyes that shimmered with happiness.

Kagome and Sango chose that moment to appear "Hey guys, how the baby?" the short skirt wearing girl asked as she bent down to tickle the babies dog ears. "He's fine, and his name is Inoku from now on" the dog father said as he handed the Inoku to the other father. Miroku took the baby and started to rock him. "So wear are we headed today, we haven't had any leads on the jewel shards or Naraku" Inuyasha snorted " Yeah well, Naraku is just a nasty bastard who is afraid to fight me" the baby giggled at his father " Inuyasha! Don't say those words around Inoku or I'll have you neutered" the shorter of the two dads said, but only Miroku noticed his boyfriends legs get closer together. He smiled and leaned up closer to his Inu-chan and whispered "Don't worry Inu I wouldn't do that to you I love you to much" he placed a gentle kiss on the tallers lips.

Inuyasha snorted again but relaxed as he placed his arm around Mirokus waist and hugged the raven haired man to him. Kagome and Sango smiled to each other they knew that for Inuyasha PDA( public displays of affection) was rare but he felt comfortable around all of them to do show how much he loved Miroku and the child. The shorter father smiled up and his boyfriend and leaned his head against the tallers shoulder. "Burpppppp" they were interrupted by the baby with gas... "I think Inoku has been spending a little to much time with Inuyasha.." Sango laughed out, everyone was laughing as Inuyasha boasted "That's my boy!".


End file.
